


Magical Virgin Pregnancy

by BunnyGoesHop (xXInsaneWolfXx)



Series: Multi-Fandom Prompts [1]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Magical Pregnancy, Multi, Omega Verse, Prompt Fic, Virgin Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXInsaneWolfXx/pseuds/BunnyGoesHop
Summary: Prompt: What would happen if you magically got pregnant while your alpha won't even go near you?
Series: Multi-Fandom Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198286





	Magical Virgin Pregnancy

I'm pretty sure this came to me in a dream. As the title and summary say,

Congratulations Your Pregnant! As a virgin.

Some things to keep in mind as you write:

  * Love me some angst
  * This is an arranged marriage not a 'I love you let's get married' one
  * The alpha won't even go near their omega, not even to sleep in the same room, you can decide why
  * The magical virgin pregnancy!



I thought of a conversation you can include but other than that go nuts!

Conversation with the equivalent of a doctor for that fandom:

"So he finally got his act together?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're pregnant!"

They pale "They haven't touched me since the wedding! We sleep in different rooms for -force, merlin, god, kami, ect- sakes! If this gets out they will have an even worse opinion of me!"


End file.
